dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cisneros
Cisneros is the Kingdom of Light in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. It's also the homeland of Princess Fionnuala. History Exactly when the kingdom was founded is unknown, but it was established when a girl married a prince, using a swan emblem to commemorate their love. Many generations later, two brothers were born. The oldest brother continued the family line while the youngest was forgotten and built his own kingdom. Many generations later, it fell into ruins 300 years after Princess Fionnuala got cursed inside her portrait. Notable Current Residents * Princess Fionnuala * Aleda Notable Former Residents * King of Cisneros (deceased) Relevant Parables The Water of Life (from Portrait of the Stained Princess) The laughter of the little Princess shed light on the darkness in the Prince's heart. He had found his light at last. On the day the Prince departed, he gave his duckling to the Princess as a promise that they would meet again. The faeries noticed the girl and asked where she was going. She answered that she was looking for a cure for her father. The faeries were happy that the girl answered them. They had tried to greet two men who passed by before, but they were ignored by one and scolded by the other. The girl asked where she could obtain the Water of Life, the elixir that could cure all kinds of sickness and curses. It was mentioned in the faeries' song. The faeries told her the location of the Water of Life and how to get there. She needed a magical bird and a flower of eternal beauty to gain access to this secret place. The daughter faithfully followed the faeries' instructions and found the magical bird and a flower of eternal beauty. Finally, she reached the site of the Water of Life. She was about to get some water to bring back to her father when the magical bird, which was a talking swan, spoke to her. He told her that the faeries had acted out of malice, and they intentionally left out the most important part about the Water of Life: it must be obtained by the one who seeks to be cured. The girl did not give up hope. She immediately went back home and brought her father to the site of the Water of Life. The old man was cured. Suddenly, a Prince appeared, holding the flower of eternal beauty. He proposed to the girl, revealing that he had been cursed to be a magical swan. He thanked the girl for bringing him to the Water of Life so his curse could be cured. He was touched by her persistence in saving her father. The Prince and the girl got married. The kingdom they built was given a swan emblem to commemorate their love forever. Not long after that, the girl's brothers came back home. They had been tricked by the faeries and found themselves lost. Everyone lived happily ever after. Gallery Portrait of the Stained Princess= Hill Path.png|Hill Path Ruined Stairs.png|Ruined Stairs Secret Passage.png|Secret Passage Amory.png|Armory Corrider.png|Corrider Gallery.png|Gallery Great Hall.png|Great Hall Drawing Room.png|Drawing Room Altrium.png|Altrium Castle Keep.png|Castle Keep Stairway.png|Stairway Belfry.png|Belfry Altrium (without water).png|Altrium without water DP 15 Waterway.png|Waterway Seacoast.png|Seacoast Grotto.png|Grotto Abandoned Wagon.png|Abandoned Wagon |-|The Knight's Name Taboo= TKNT Abandoned Wagon.png|Abandoned Wagon TKNT Grotto.png|Grotto |-|Concept art= PotSP GreatHall concept.jpg|Cisneros Great Hall concept art PotSP Belfry concept.jpg|Cisneros Belfry concept art PotSP Seacoast concept.jpg|Cisneros Seacoast concept art PotSP Emblems concept.jpg|Cisneros Emblem concept art Newsletter1b.jpg|Cisneros Great Hall concept art from December 2018 newsletter Screenshot-2019-3-28 Blue Tea Scented Breeze Brings News (2).png|Cisneros Belfry concept art from March 2019 newsletter 846d639c-ac14-4ea5-aa09-6bd5cadd932e.jpg|Cisneros Armory concept art from April 2019 newsletter Screenshot 2019-05-30 What games to play in summer(1).png|Cisneros Seacoast concept art from May 2019 newsletter |-|Other Images= Portrait Of The Stained Princess Map.jpg PotSP HOP1.jpg PSP banners.png Map to secret cave.jpg Guardian Birds.png Category:Kingdoms Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Places Category:Locations Category:The Knight's Name Taboo